venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Fan: The Secret Society of Mustard Sauce
In 2011, an ancient being from another realm appeared in a local McDonald's. He then brutally enslaved the staff, and forced them to mine salt under the McDonald's. "I am salt" It said. But then the Arkham Knight went in and punched the deity, putting a slave collar on it. He then used the McDonald's for an evil society, the deity being used as a power source for a nuclear reactor that creates pizza rolls. Poop castle eat snacks me In a run down McDonald's in the middle of nowhere, an evil society lurks. A man in green wielding a question marked-shaped staff was dancing to Sweet Home Alabama, while a floating brown bubble was playing poker with a dead fish. They were the Secret Society of Mustard Sauce, founded by the Arkham Knight. They were dedicated to creating honey mustard, enough to eat a million chicken nuggets. The current members were: *The Riddler *The Dirty Bubble *Shrek *Jimbles Notronbo *Luke Skywalker *A clone of Obama who likes Big Macs *Firefly *The Killer Moth *Henry, a GCPD officer that never got his kid the remote control Atomic Atomizer *Big Smoke *Scourge of the Underworld Suddenly, the Batmobile drove into the parking lot. After a long night of beating up thugs and polishing his Riddler trophy collection, Batman was hungry for some French fries and chicken crunch wraps. "IT'S THE BAT" Shrek screamed, ducking under a counter in fear. Everyone screamed, as they thought nobody would find them. "I am doing the fear of the man dressed as bat" Jimbles said, floating in a T-pose. Batman walked through the doors, with a look of hunger on his face. His muscles craved nutrients, and he also craved Catwoman sometimes. He then threw a batarang at the wall. "AHH FNCNDNSNDN" everybody screamed in unison. "I want to order" Batman said, walking up to the counter. It was manned by Big Smoke, in his green shirt and little hat. His usual attire. "What'll be foo'?" Smoke asked. "I'll have six chicken crunch wraps, eighteen Big Macs with extra special sauce, two large Cokes, a mighty kid's meal with extra nuggets, a 40 piece chicken McNugget, four quarter pounders, nine Egg White Delight McMuffins, a barrel full of french fries, six McCafè chocolate shakes, a McCafè latte, seven POWERADE Mountain Berry Blasts, eighty Sweet BBQ Bacon with Artisan Grilled Chicken, a Soder Cola, nine Filet-O-Fishes, seven McDoubles, a vanilla cone, a McFlurry with oreo cookies, nineteen Bacon Ranch Salad & Buttermilk Crispy Chicken salads, a Southwest Grilled Chicken Salad, a jar of those awesome pickles you guys make, a Sprite, and nine hamburgers. Also, I'd like some extra honey mustard, mayo, ketchup, mustard, and szechuan sauce packets." the Dark Knight replied, licking his lips and rubbing his grey clad tummy in thought of the meal. Big Smoke's gasped at the order, but he guessed crime fighting worked up an appetite. He ordered Ferdinand, a kythotaur and their best chef, to create the order. Batman saluted Smoke and walked over to his batmobile and got in, waiting for his meal while cuddling with his current girlfriend, Poison Ivy. "Wait, so he's just ordering food?" Luke asked, turning off his green lightsaber. "Yeh. Bat's gotta eat too." Firefly said, eating a can of moths. Category:Blog posts